Paper Dolls
by LittleDiablo
Summary: After a drunk fight at one of Puckerman's parties, Quinn and Rachel do some things they're not proud of, as do Brittany and Santana. Things definitley do not go as planned, and not just emotions are getting hurt. Faberry, Brittana, some Faberrittana.


It was a stereotypical Puckerman party.  
>Booze everywhere.<p>

All bedrooms locked with who knows what going on behind the door.  
>Music Blaring loud enough you could feel it in your heartbeat.<p>

Grinding.  
>Making out.<br>Everywhere.

Drama.  
>And this was all normal.<br>Except this party was different from the others. Everything felt a bit off even from the beginning of the night.

Quinn staggered down the stairs laughing hysterically with Rachel over her shoulder. It was really a shock that she didn't either drop her or fall down the stairs, but she managed. Brittany and Santana following suit. Rachel and Brittany didn't like drinking nearly as much as Santana and Quinn, and they had only had about 2, maybe 3, but Santana downed at least 6 with Quinn not far behind. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Rory tapped Brittany on the shoulder and asked her something about having a designated driver or something and Tina started talking to Rachel about some dance class she wanted her to go to. Santana and Quinn were very irritable when their 'girlfriends' talked to other people. Especially their 'loser friends'. They kinda took the attitude of 'You're incredibly lucky to have us, don't take advantage of it. Even though none of them were out yet, they were still incredibly protective. Nobody really knew why they wouldn't just come out. Everyone knew already. The two 'couples' had actually been talking about it, rather fighting about, the issue of coming out at their school. They all saw what happened to Kurt. It was actually terrifying. Rachel and Brittany were both super excited about flaunting their girlfriends to the rest of the school, but Quinn and Santana weren't near ready. One: Rachel's dads are gay and Brittany's mom basically worships the ground she walks on, two; Brittany and Rachel didn't care about their reputations, three; Quinn's parents would definitely disown her, again, and Santana's parents were already fighting enough, and she didn't want to give them another reason to fight, or a reason to even pay attention to her at all. She liked being able to do whatever the hell she wanted.

"Hey." Rachel said, booping Quinn's nose.  
>"What." Quinn said back, trying to fight the smile forming on her face.<br>"I love you." Rachel said nuzzling her head into Quinn's shoulder.  
>Quinn couldn't help but let that huge smile of hers spread across her face.<p>

"I think we should come out. Tonight. Me and Brittany have already planned it, ,and-" Rachel was cut off by the changed expression on Quinn's face.  
>"Rachel, I've told you a billion times, I'm not ready." Quinn said, looking around meekly and trying to shush the smaller girl. Rachel's face fell, when she looked over to Brittany, who seemed to have the same luck as she did, while Santana said something about 'Lima Heights'.<br>"Quinn, you're being selfish. I really love you, and-" she was cut off by a angry sigh from Quinn.  
>"Oh, I'm being selfish?" Quinn yelled. "You're not the one who's parents are super uptight do-good suck up Christians that would burn me like a witch if I tainted the family name!" Quinn yelled. "Oh my gosh Rachel, I'm so sorry." She tried to hug her, but she pushed her away, shook her head, and walked away. Rachel ran over to Brittany, buried her face into her shoulder and cried, while and irritated Brittany told Santana and Quinn to 'shoo'. Rory, Tina and Mike looked at them sympathetically, and Tina put a hand on Brittany's shoulder.<p>

"Uhh. This fucking sucks!" Santana yelled, plopping down on the couch, and grabbing another drink, or was it two? Aw hell, who can remember?  
>"Mmfprhh." Quinn said, through the glass bottle.<br>After a few more drinks, Santana was dragging Quinn to the middle of the dance floor.

"You two should make out." Puck said, jokingly pulling their shoulders together until there was no space between them. Puck staggered back when they actually did as asked. They hated admitting it, but they were both attention whores, and occasionally regular whores too.  
>"Holy shit." Puck said, elbowing Finn in the ribs to look over. Finn looked at first like he had seen the flying spaghetti monster, but then he kind of started to look like a gassy baby, which was apparently his 'turned-on' face. Santana grabbed Puck's hands and pulled him up behind her so they could grind, and Finn did the same to Quinn. As lesbian as Santana was, and trust me, it was like you could smell the golf course on her, she really liked being touched, by anyone. Or maybe that was just how drunk she was. Nobody will ever know. There were gaping mouths everywhere. Some were turned on, some were disgusted, and some were too drunk to even know their own name, but nobody had expected this. Santana pushed Finn away from Quinn, and grabbed at her ass.<p>

Brittany gasped when she finally realized what was going on, and Rachel popped her head out from in the crook of Brittany's shoulder.  
>"What the hell!' Rachel yelled, before grabbing three beers for each of them. They must have set a record because there was six empty bottles on the ground in about a minute.<br>"We can be hot too Rachel." Brittany said, smirked down at the little girl. Rachel just giggled like a little girl.

They earned shocked looks from Tina and Mike, as well as that same 'gassy baby' look from Rory. But that didn't' even cross their minds. This was so different for Rachel. Brittany's mouth tasted way different than Quinn's did. The way her hands touched her softly and fisted her hair, when Quinn did it, it was kind of rough. Brittany pulled Rachel onto her lap and ran her hands up and down her sides and back. Brittany liked being in control, because even as 'experienced' as she was, Santana always made the moves and wore the pants.  
>Santana and Quinn didn't even open their eyes until they realized the crowd of people moving away and Puck yelling "Holy shit! Best party ever!"<p>

Rachel decided to be a little bit daring, considering they now had a crowd. She balled up the bottom of Brittany's shirt in her tiny little fists, and slowly moved her hands up slowly, until she reached what she wanted. She could feel Brittany smile into the kiss. Brittany's boobs really were perfect like Santana always bragged about them being. Brittany started unbuttoning Rachel's shirt before she suddenly stopped, to Rachel's dismay as well as the crowd of people watching on eagerly. She picked Rachel up bridal style and carried her upstairs to the guest bedroom, which was surprisingly empty. She set her down on the bed and lie next to her. 

"Well, that certainly made for a good show." Rachel said, covering her hands and laughing. After she got done laughing, she looked at Brittany for a while.

"You want to keep going, don't you!" Brittany said, laughing and throwing a pillow at Rachel.

"Aw, what the hell." Rachel said, straddling Brittany. Just as their lips were about to meet, someone opened the door.

"Shit. I forgot to lock the door." Rachel said.

"I don't know how to lock doors." Brittany said, sitting up.

Rachel didn't see anyone, so she continued on. After a few minutes, someone said.

"As hot as that is, I'm gonna have to break this up." The mystery person said.

"Sucks to suck, you're not getting any from us!" Brittany yelled.

"What would you know about sucking? Seems to me you like pussy. Maybe we can fix that." Two guys said, stepping into the room and locking it. Brittany pulled the covers over her and Rachel, as if they couldn't see them under there. Rachel was dragged out of the bed that she and Brittany had been in, and thrown down onto the one next to it.

"Brittany run!" Rachel said, being pinned down by the strong boy. Brittany did as she was told, only to be grabbed around the waist by the other guy and thrown down onto the original bed.

"Quinn! Santana! Help!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh darn, looks like your butt-buddies aren't gonna help you out now are they!" one guy said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Rachel yelled in the guys face.

Rachel tried to fight him for a while, but then got too tired, and gave up.

Brittany remembers the guys taking off her shirt, then Rachel's, then everything went dark.


End file.
